iFall into you
by Moviepal
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam And Freddie's first night alone. If you like I hope to finish the rest of the story if it's any good</html>
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. This is for fun! The story is suggested by the song Falling Into You by Celine Dion. I suggest you listen to it as you read the story. Lyrics for the song are used in the story.

iFall into you! Part 1

Sam pov

I hear the knock at the door and I feel the butterflies start to dance in my stomach. Carly helped me get everything ready, even pick out this nightgown! Yes Sam Puckett, in a shear lacey nightgown! I hear his voice as Carly explains that she and Spencer are going out for the night to a party at Socko's house and will be gone all night. His voice is so much deeper than it used to be, it makes my pulse quicken when I hear it.

I quickly light the last candle as I hear him coming up the steps, I know he must be wondering what's going on, he thinks this is a rehearsal night and Carly isn't going to be here? We have been very low key about us since the kiss at school. No one but Carly knows and that's just fine with us.

As the door opens I'm standing in the middle of Carly's room in the nightgown by the candle glow. Freddie just stares, his mouth slightly open, and nods his head. His brown eyes look almost black in the candle glow. I smile and say "Hello Mr. Benson, welcome home."

"Samantha Puckett what are you up to" he asks. Normally I would kill lesser men for calling me that, but Freddie was no normal man! He only calls me that when we're alone and I have come to love how it sounds when he speaks it! He walks up to me and places his arms around my waist and plants a kiss on my forehead. There is a charge that escapes his lips and travels down through me and brings Goosebumps to my skin. I feel no danger or fear with Freddie, I don't have to be tough or crude, I can let the girly part of me that I always hated before out and know that I won't be laughed at or anything.

"This", I say as I hit the play button on the remote control I have in my hand. A low sensual beat of drums drift out of the speakers as I take his hand from my waist and lead him to just in front of the bed. We begin to dance slowly as I look into his eyes, so dark and moist, and I see love unbound and free and I feel his body moving in time with mine, his eyes are filled with a love for me and a hunger I haven't seen in them before. "This is what I'm up to" I say as I lean in and stand on my toes to plant a kiss on that oh so cute pair of lips as the singer begins to sing:

And in your eyes I see ribbons of color

I see us inside of each other

I feel my unconscious merge with your

And I hear a voice say "What's his is hers"

Our tongues playfuly dance around each others and I feel his hands on my back pulling me closer. My head begins to tingle and soon my whole body is light and I'm floating in his kiss. I'm lost and I don't want to ever be found!

I'm falling into you(falling into you)

This dream could come true

And it feels so good falling into you

This is going to be a very special night!

A/N: thought I would try my hand at a story. If you like I will post the rest of the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews and advice! You guys are great and I hope you like!

iFall into you part 2

Sam pov

"I love your stylish socks," I here Freddie say as I swim back from my trip to the stars that his kiss sent me on.

"What did you say?" I ask as my head clears, "My socks?"

"Your very sexy socks," he said as he smiled (Lord that smile) and looked down at my feet.

I followed his gaze down and… CRAP! I went to all this trouble and fuss, got into this nightgown, had the candles lit, and the song(already over and getting ready to start again) but left my stupid rainbow socks on. So much for girly girl! Chizz!

As I reach to take them off Freddie lifts my chin with his strong hand and laughs, "Leave them on Samantha, really they are very hot." The look in his eyes tells me he really means it and I can't help but think that he really is strange sometimes, and I feel a shudder run through me as the song starts again and he looks into my eyes and slowly brings his hand down my left cheek to cup my face and moves in to kiss me again.

I was afraid to let you in here

Now I have learned love can't be made in fear

The walls begin to tumble down

And I can't even see the ground

A low moan escapes my mouth as his tongue licks my lip and I gently suck it into my mouth. We both move back as the kiss becomes much deeper and I can sense the bed close to the back of my legs.

Falling like a leaf, falling like a star

Finding a belief, falling where you are

I can't believe that this is me,us… and that we are really this close. I hated this nub for years and wished nothing but pain and agony on his nerd soul. I took great delight in pushing every button that could bring misery to his life. I can't believe that through all that he remained close to me and even became a best friend! Now he was the only person who could pull me into the light.

I have never had a very normal life! I never had a great mom or dad and other than Carly and Freddie, no real friends. I was always alone… alone… like a homeless hobo with nothing or no one to hold onto. I know it's sappy, I blame Freddie for all this fluff, but out of all the darkness Freddie reached in and kept reaching in till I was willing to take his hand and pulled me out. I'm not alone anymore, and in his arms I have found the home I have always wanted and needed.

Catch me, don't let me drop!

Love me, don't ever stop!

I'm falling now, I have no place to hide and I have no walls between Freddie and myself now, he sees and knows the whole me! I am safe and loved.

I land on the bed and feel Freddie land beside me. Our lips never leave each other as he rolls on top of me and I pull his shirt up. As we break apart I rip the shirt the rest of the way off of him and grunt as I run my hands across his chest. He pulls both straps of my gown down and falls to my neck and begins to kiss the line of my pulse. "AAAAAAAAAAHH." Is all I can manage to get out as we begin to move together and suddenly I feel myself leave my body for a moment and I can't tell where Freddie ends and I begin. We are one, we are what fans call us, we are SEDDIE!

So close your eyes and let me kiss you

And while you sleep I will miss you

All the candles have burned out and the air is still now. Freddie's arms around me and my head is on his chest. He strokes my hair slowly and I can feel and hear his heartbeat! There is such a peace that falls over me that I feel like I never want to leave this place or time…. EVER!

Oh I'm falling into you

This dream could come true

And it feels so good falling into you

I drift off to sleep with the sound of both our hearts beating in time!

A/N: I thank you all for the reviews and hope you like the story. I hope to write more stories as time go by if this one is liked!


End file.
